


Together (Pov Harvey)

by JojoBat



Series: Together-series-works [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harvey Dent-centric, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoBat/pseuds/JojoBat
Summary: After Two-face threated to kill Jim's family he became the very thing he ought to destroy.Years later he arrives at Wayne Manor, in the middle of a snowstorm, when Bruce lets him in their relationship changes forever (again).Maybe there is still hope for Harvey, maybe there is still hope for Gotham.Out of Harvey's prospective(I have no idea how to write a summary)
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Jim Gordon, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Together-series-works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884256
Kudos: 7





	Together (Pov Harvey)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Third Degree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967652) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



> Is part of a series can, maybe, be read as stand alone.
> 
> -English isn't my mother language so please tell me about any errors, my grammar is probably really bad or I used words in the wrong context. I'm thankful for corrections  
> -This work is heavily inspired by 'The Third Degree' by audreycritter  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967652) If the authors don't like that I posted this fic please tell me I'll take it down then.(Btw, If you like Bruce & Harvey or Bruce & Harvey & Jim I recommend to read those, their are really good)  
> -Then I don't know much about schizophrenia with multiple personality disorder, so  
> if something is wrong please tell me.  
> -Heavy spoilers for the first Pokemon film  
> -Okay long text let's get started

The snowstorm was still raging. Neither Harvey nor Two-face had any place to go, most safe houses were already discovered by the police, so Two-face hijacked a car in the Narrows and drove somewhere, Harvey didn't asked where but the farther they drove the less he thought that they actually had a goal, he didn't even used the coin after they obtained the car. 

And now they are standing in front of Bruce's mansion. In the middle of the night. They couldn't just ring the bell and ask for shelter. Because even so he knew Bruce, that was a long time ago before Two-face, and Bruce knew what he- they had done. Harvey new it was justified, but Bruce wouldn't agree with him. Rarely anyone saw what has to be done. 

Two-face did, so they worked together, after he lost the just way, after the Joker-incident. He thought revenge alone could bring justice, but that wasn't equal, just.

He looks back Two-face must have walked over here, since the car was nowhere is sight. What did Two-face want here anyway? 

You went over. 

"Huh?" 

Don't make us look like an idiot. 

But I didn't came over? 

Your subconsciousness wanted to come, and I didn't had a specific location I mind so we came over here. 

Guess that makes se- Startling he saw the gate open. In the middle of the night.

"Sorry"

"Holy sh-, What? How?", Bruce stands beside him. He hasn't heard him come. How did he? He probably was just too lost in his thoughts. Bruce wears a blue jacket over a black pullover and brown winter boots, presumably it was all really expensive.

"I saw you on the security camera...", they should have known that, as a billionaire Bruce has security cameras, before and after Two-face he had a lot to with those stuck up assholes, think they were better... He would make Wayne at least admit to calling the police and admit to feel superior to the rest of them this stupid, piece of -

"And?", he hides his anger, he wouldn't give Bruce the satisfaction.

"And?", he seriously still has the audacity to play innocent? 

"Why couldn't you just let the cops arrive and not come out to rub it under our nose?", Two-face almost screams.

"I didn't...call the police.", Bruce responds unsure.

"You didn't-", Two-face and Harvey stare at him. Then they let out an humorless laugh.

"You're an idiot.", Harvey adds. He really was, always trying to help, never second guessing if helping people would be a bad idea. Or was he going to help? Probably not, that was just the old Harvey talking. Bruce changed, too.

"It's cold"

"It's a freaking blizzard! But of course you didn't know that, because of you have a freaking mansion with a freaking butler and freaking everything!", how could Bruce start talking like this wasn't the fact that kept him awake the last nights, not finding any shelter and just freezing to death and this snooty asshole how could he act all high and mighty, while everyone else just ha-

"Would you like to come in?", What.

"You're even stupider than I thought", Harvey grumbles but still starts heading towards the manor. He couldn't ask for shelter but if Bruce was asking? Sure the police was already on their way but they could at least warm up on a nice couch before they came. Or that's at least the reason told Two-face, why he would come with Bruce. But mostly he just has to know if Bruce was genuinely kind or not. He just has to know.

Bruce walks behind him till they reached the door which he opens, Bruce seems at least a bit nervous so he wasn't complete unaware how odd and dangerous for him, the situation is.

After loosing his coat, which is sadly not tailored for him and Two-face, he sat on the couch. The room hasn't changed much, the giant portrait of Bruce and his parents, the two couches, the coffee table with the latest newspaper on top of it, the old rug, the 'boss' desk and three bookshelves, with books in it from which he fairly doubts that Bruce has ever read even one of, are all still in place.

Well you wanted to use this as an opportunity to do something before the cops come, so?

I don't know what we should ask for?

Good Food? 

Bruce is a miserable cook and we can't ask Alfred, he wouldn't allow us here.

"Can I use the shower?", Two-face's voice came through his mouth. At the beginning, of his time with Two-face, it was weird but he got used to it.

"Sure I'll get you a towel ...do you still know where the bathroom is?"

They nodded and headed in the right direction. 

Why does Wayne keep being nice? 

Maybe he just is...nice. 

Or he want to embarrass you. 

You're most likely right. 

Either way we haven't showered since the breakout and his shower gel is better than Arkham's.

Because he is stinking rich. 

Because every shower gel is better than Arkham's. (Especially for sensitive skin like his left face half.)

He undressed and stepped in the shower, now he had finally time to sort his thoughts. 

So Harvey still doesn't know why he came here. Two-face hijacked a car and they drove until the fuel ran out, by the time the mansion was already the nearest building. They didn't plot anything against Wayne (Bruce) they didn't even flip the Coin.

It is a wonder that Bruce hasn't called the cops, yet. Or even if he has, that he still let him inside and let him use his shower. Well riding in a police car to Arkham fresh is at least better than riding back not fresh, he hasn't showered since tree weeks ago (he wished two).

Someone knocked on the door. The police? He is completely naked. Two-face warned him. Shit, he hated Bruce, he hates him so much where is the freaking towel. He is going to freaking kill him!

But then Bruce came into his view and, without looking at him, put the towel on the sink then walked out again.

Not an total asshole then. Until now at least. But then what did he want? He doesn't seem to want a deal or something like that or Harvey just couldn't imaging him wanting one. He was just to naive and stupid. Well not completely he was a little bit smarter than he let on. But that still doesn't change the fact that he is too naive, thinking that all criminals can be redeemed or that this city can be completely cleansed from criminals without controlling crime, becoming a criminal. Like Two-face did, he knows that the only way to serve justice is with complete equality the Coin decides, It Is Fair.

Two-face comes out of the shower, rubs himself of with the towel Wayne provided and puts his clothes on again which in retrospect was a bad idea, but he wouldn't ask Wayne for clothes.

And Bruce didn't help you before?

We will see if he called the cops. 

He still helped us. 

You're just soft because you know him, Harvey. 

You still think I want back to before? We accomplished so much more as Two-face than as a two faced Attorney. 

...I'm the bad one of us two. 

So you don't believe we do good? 

I do, but we have to keep things in balance we can't both be good (or bad) or we would tip the scale.

When he returned from the shower, it surprised Harvey that no cops where in the living room. But Two-face had the control right now so he didn't look the surprised. They sat down on the couch the second time. 

We should wait Wayne out.

Why?

Simple, we have to show him that just because he is a filthy rich he doesn't always gets what he wants. No small talk if he just waits for the cops to arrive. Secondly that billionaire is a traitor. He should have helped us more, see, the only way to fight crime, when it was presented to him and not holding onto his own foolish morals. 

Because of Two-face's request the three were quiet for what feels like an eternity.

"Does it hurt?", Bruce suddenly says.

"What.", he felt Two-face gritting his teeth. He better not refer to...

"The... erm...scars"

"Mm", how could he! Two-face wasn't bad despite of what those 'doctors' at Arkham say. If they want to clean this city, they have to have, temporally, the absolute power over all crime, over everything, it's necessary to fulfill the goal! How could he imply that-

"I...uh have this...scar-cream...I don't know if it works or anything I just thought that you maybe...", oh. Not mental scars. The physical ones. Ignoring the effect on his mental health the scars had. (They improved him) Bruce looks rightfully frighted, everyone would seeing someone as ...powerful... as Two-face, being that angry.

Bruce still handed the dose over to Two-face who grabs it and inspects it. 

Why should Wayne have this?

He is a billionaire has more money than he can throw out. Bought it just for the kicks of having something that you have if you're 'dangerous'. Or on second thought maybe he was just considerate if someone would come and need it?

Mn, could be a trap.

You think Bruce is trying to kill us? You really don't know him. He wouldn't hurt a fly. 

He looks sincere, at least.

"Should I apply it?"

See no poison if he will touch it, too.

But-

"Okay", Harvey says.

You idiot there are more than two ways he could still poison you!

You have to admit that it does hurt, at the places where it isn't numb, and we won't get this chance again.

Bruce starts to carefully apply the cream. At first it was awkward, but after sometime Harvey was actually enjoying it. The cream is cold and Bruce's fingers are gentle.

After he finishes Bruce moves back to his couch.

"Do you want to go or sleep for some hours, or?", somehow it was less awkward to say yes now than earlier, but the police will most likely still arrive and maybe he doesn't what to get Bruce into trouble.

"You think it's a good idea to sleep here?"

"You look tired and- crap"

"What?" Somehow Bruce looks angry and defeated at the same time.

"Jim wanted to come over."

"You still meet?", he thought that after he tried to ki- that they wouldn't meet anymore. What were they still discussing anyway?

"Yeah", Harvey looked at the other man, he didn't sound like this is about Jim and him still meeting rather, shit.

"When does he want to come?"

"2 am"

"That early?!" 

Why should they meet that early?

That is a lie. Wayne called the cops.

It was a trap-

"Late. He has evening-shift and I often come home late and..." 

Sounds valid? Wait how much time have they to leave- Clock...

It's after 2 am . Shit. He has to go now! He runs to the door just to bump into somethin-

"What the-", Jim, "Are you oka- Two-face?!" They have to leave now!

"What did you do to Mr. Wayne?", Jim sounds furious and pulls out his gun. Shit. No wrong movements. Stumbling backwards he put his hands into the air.

"Nothing! This was his idea!", he say stumbling even further backwards, Jim follows.

Bruce is still sitting on the couch, couldn't he at least stand up and defend him? Jim was going to shoot him and - 

"Yeah... kind of" Bruce answers vaguely.

"What? Why is a well know criminal in your living room?"

"They were cold?"

"And?"

"I'm stupid?" 

"Okay, to clarify Two-face a criminal, you definitely know, rang your door bell, said that they were cold and you let them in." Pretty much. That really sounds stupid on a second thought.

"Not exactly", Jim looks relieved, "He didn't rang, but stand outside the manor and I thought it would be cold.", Jim does not look relieved anymore.

"And why was the front door open if *you* let him in?", didn't he saw Bruce lock it?

"Alfred." Right that makes sense- Why was he still listening he should leave, that is the perfect distraction, Ji- Gordon even lowered his gun, at some point.

"And Alfred didn't told you this was a bad idea?" Okay at first to the wall. Then the door. Hopefully Gordon wouldn't notice him, by being too distracted chiding Bruce, before they could take him out. Closer to the wall...

"He did" Further to the door...

"And you didn't thought he was right" Take the vase...

"Harvey", How-Why did Bruce? Never mind.

He dashed forward to smash the vase on Jim's head, shit he shields himself with h- Jim where? Vase fell on black? Bruce! How? When did he? Did Bruce pushed Jim out of the way?

"Well, that went not well", humor now? After... What even happend? It didn't went well though.

"Yeah", Jim and he said simultaneously. Wait he could now take a sha-

"Movie night", Bruce blurts out and before someone could asks what the hell he was doing, he walked over to the DVD-box, took out one of the first two films he saw and puts the DVD in the DVD-player. For a lack of any idea what to do and out of curiosity, he takes the seat next to Bruce on the couch.

The intro of the first Pokemon-film starts. Bruce skipped the first minutes and puts the volume that high that conversations were impossible. Was it a distraction so they could leave or did he wanted to distract them to arrest them? He tried to stand up but Bruce put a hand on his chest and therefore prevents him from leaving, so he was supposed to be distracted, just as he wanted to use force he saw that Bruce did the same to Gordon, so? What was his goal? For a lack of any thing else to do he watched the movie. It was actually pretty fascinating... Mewtwo wasn't that bad! Ash you idiot! Hey don't steal their Pokemon! Ash don't die! Rach-, huh their tears? Aww yeah! ...But what now? 'I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' They just? Go? Have a better life? But the guilt! Or did they want to redeem themselves by helping the clones? ... The credit starts rolling.

Two-face didn't watched. Two-face wasn't there right now. Since he came to Bruce's home he had far more control than usually. He knows that Two-face does the right thing but... it was nice?

He took the remote and starts a new film. And as out of one other became two became three. They somehow could forget for just this moment, in this place outside time and space, who they were and what they were doing before. What they wanted to do before. They just sat next to each other and laughed or cried at the movies. 

Only Bruce would be able to turn a situation completely upside down like that. Harvey doesn't know how Bruce could be that innocent? that he manged to say 'movie night' in such a way that it will deescalate the whole situation and actually convincing everyone that it would be far better to just follow what he says because it won't end in bloodshed.


End file.
